Into The Wilderness
by Emma Rose Dawson
Summary: What happens when Primrose Everdeen gets selected for the 74th Annual Hunger Games, but her sister, Katniss, is too shocked to do anything about it? This is Prim's story as she fights to her possible death in the Games, but her life takes a twist she doesn't expect. Cato/Prim love story COMPLETE! :)
1. The Reaping

_It was dark. I was running through the dense, thick forest with it hot on my heels. There was a stitch in my side and I couldn't breathe, but kept running anyway. Because not breathing is better than dying at the hands of a mutt._

_ Because I had to get back to Katniss, to mother, to Gale and Lady and Buttercup…what would happen to Buttercup if I died? I didn't know where I was going, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I didn't die._

_ I took a wild sprint and flew onto the Cornucopia. I lay down on the cool metal of the structure as I wheezed in a vain attempt to catch my breath. I squeezed my eyes shut as my breathing and rapid heartbeat slowed. I reluctantly opened my eyes and propped myself up on one elbow – still breathing hard – before surveying the area. _

_ The mutts still leaped from below, attempting to get a nab at me. I scooted away from the edge precariously before backing into something behind me. Oh my god. No no no no no. I swallowed hard and looked up. I barely got a glimpse of the shadows on his face before taking a blow to the head and being pushed over the edge._

I awoke with a jolt. Sweat poured down my face mixing in with my salty trail of tears. I looked over at my sleeping mother and sister. I snuck out of the bed I shared with my sister, Katniss, and silently crept into my mother's bed. I lay there uneasy for a while unable to sleep. My eyes fixed on a point in our broken ceiling. A spider scuttled across the ceiling. Thoughts scurried through my mind as the dim light of dawn streaked through the grimy, makeshift window.

What if I got reaped? What if I had to go into the Games –basically a death sentence here in District 12. In one and two, it was an honor. They'd been training all their lives. They had the biggest pool of victors in all of Panem. They were always favorites among the Capitol.

As the light streaming through the window got brighter and bigger, I wondered what would happen if Katniss got reaped. What would provide for the family? I mean, I'm sure Gale would help hunt for us, but he can only hunt for so long until either a) he gets caught, or b) he has to go work in the mines. And we won't benefit from either, because we can only live on goat milk and cheese for so long.

I heaved a heavy sigh as my sister opened her eyes and slid out of bed. She glanced around the room - probably wondering where I was – and found me nestled into our mother's side. She tried as quietly as possible to slip on her leather jacket and hunting boots before heading out. As she quietly padded into the kitchen, I hope she discovers the small amount of goat cheese that was my present for her today.

As I heard Katniss close the door with a gentle _thud _I exited the bedroom leaving my still sleeping, partially broken mother on the bed. I slipped into the kitchen and began heating some water on the stove for my bath. Once that was done, I slid into the lukewarm water and shivered. My hair swirled around me, creating intricate patterns in the water surrounding me.

After I'd dried off, I'd put on Katniss' old reaping dress from a few years ago. It was this beautiful blue and white number that looked very worn and beaten up. It felt very soft, and the fact that it had been worn many times before I had was comforting to me. I felt protected, even though the word 'protection' didn't necessarily have a meaning when it came to District 12.

I started heating a bath for Katniss and had it ready just as she walked through the door. She glanced at me, gave me a small reassuring smile and walked into the 'bath room.'

When she came out, she looked beautiful. Her dark brown hair flowed down past her shoulders as it air-dried. She had scrubbed what coal dust she could from her dusty nails and body. She looked like… no, I won't say it. It hurts too much.

I gave her a small, sad smile and said, "You look beautiful."

She returned my smile and said, "And nothing like myself." She seems lost in thought for a minute, before saying, "Tuck in your tail, little duck." I giggle and retort with "Quack." Katniss allows herself a light laugh. "Quack yourself." Although she allowed herself a chuckle, I can see the blunt fear in her eyes. I have a feeling, though, that the fear isn't for her safety - it's for mine.

We make the short walk to the square. I get nervous, and grope around for Katniss's hand next to mine. I finally feel he soft, worn skin that is my sister's hand. It's in this moment that I feel so much safer then I really am.

As we file in and get our fingers pricked, it's almost completely silent. Everyone over here is so sullen – you feel like you're fighting to the death in our Hunger Games. But not just anyone's death – your death. I shivered, calling to memory the past Hunger Games. The arenas are usually the worst - besides the tributes themselves. I remember the one year where this one guy was a cannibal. After he killed people, the Capitol had to shoot a tranquilizing dart at this boy so they could retrieve the body before he could eat their hearts.

The arenas can be worse, though. There have been barren wastelands, tundras, water, sweltering heat...above them all, I was praying for a forest. I stopped my train of thought. _Prim shut up,_ I scolded myself. _They're not going to pick you. Your name's only in there once. _That's what Katniss had said all week anyway. I guess it burned its way into my brain somehow.

I suck in a breath as they prick my finger. I hate needles. Needless to say, there aren't many around here. But when my mother or I need to sedate a patient somehow with something, I always need to turn away or leave. Which is ironic, considering I'm a healer.

The three chairs on stage outside the justice building are empty as of yet. I assume they're for the escort, the mentor, and the mayor. As I go stand in the section of twelve year olds, my fingers grasp for Katniss' hands warmth and sense of security. As I attempt to stop myself from hyperventilating right then and there, two of the three chairs' owners step out on the stage of the justice building. District 12's escort, Effie Trinket, is dressed in a spring green suit, a pink wig, and white lips. _How scary_, I think. The mayor is next to her, conversing about something that I wouldn't know about. The mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, is nowhere to be seen.

As the clock strikes two, Mayor Undersee steps up to the podium and begins to give the history of our nation. Most everyone else has heard it a hundred times, including me. But somehow, this time I'm completely entranced. I stand there like a statue as he tells about the ancient country of North America that had been destroyed by famine and natural disasters and war. After it all ended, the result was Panem, a nation of a Captiol surrounded by thirteen outlying districts. Not soon after came the Dark Days, the rebellion of all thirteen districts against the Capitol. All were defeated, and District 13 was obliterated. Then came the Treaty of Treason, which stated new laws to guarantee our protection and such. To me, it seemed more like a promise that there would be no more rebellions. Not, of course, that the Capitol would lose. In that treaty, as 'a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Capitol'  came the Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games were a fight to the death among twenty four tributes - two from each district. They were trained for three days before getting thrown into an arena - these tributes had no idea what they were getting thrown into, mind you - to fight to the death. And according to the Capitol, the more brutal and bloody these deaths were, the better.

I am suddenly snapped out of my reverie by a drunken Haymitch staggering out onto the stage. He collapses into the vacant third chair. The crowd laughs in their appreciation for the small amount of humor they are graced with before maybe their child goes off to die. Haymitch looks around, confused, before standing and trying to give Effie Trinket a hug. By now, the crowd is roaring with laughter. Some are doubled over laughing so hard. Most of the children are laughing, and even I allow myself to giggle.

The mayor must know that our district is currently being laughed at by all of Panem, and he runs his hand through his hair before attempting to regain the crowd's attention to the reaping by announcing Effie Trinket.

Happy and carefree as ever, Effie takes her usual spot at the podium before giving her signature 'Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!' She starts with her traditional "Ladies First," and walks over to the big glass ball with the thousands of girls names, twenty of them being Katniss's. My stomach churns uneasily, and I make a silent vow not to lose whatever breakfast I had this morning.

The crowd takes in a collective gasp, and the square becomes so silent, you can hear the paper crinkling under Effie's hands.

She clears her throat, opens the slip of paper, and reads the name.

I can clearly see her lips from here. And the name she's just read belongs to me.


	2. Tearless Goodbyes

**A/N: Thanks so much everyone for reviewing and such, it really does mean the world to me :) Literally, when someone followed/favorited this, I sat there for like five minutes totally fangirling, so thanks a ton, it means everything. Anyways, I know what you're thinking: two chapters in two days?! But I thought I'd show my gratitude for you guys :) **

**And by the way, I'm changing the ages of Cato and Prim to make it a little more appropriate. Thanks for bringing that to my attention! I'm also interested in a beta, so if you want to do this, feel free to message me, or just post a comment. **

**Cato will be sixteen in this, and Prim will be thirteen. There, is that better? Anyway, enough of this BS, here's what you really want. Thanks again!**

**XOXO, Carmen :)**

* * *

I stood there, shell shocked, before receiving a nudge from the person to my right. I turned in the nudger's direction only to receive a hiss "_Go,_" and too many sympathetic glances from the crowd. Nobody likes it when a thirteen year old goes to the Games. Nobody thinks it's fair – nobody thinks a little girl can win. But not this time. This time, the little girl will not only prove them wrong, but this time, the thirteen year old will _win._

I begin my slow shuffle from my spot in the square to the stage in front of the Justice Building. I can feel the countless stares, and I can feel the unspoken whispers that people are trying to conceal. As I make it up onto the stage, I make a decent effort not to cry, but instead to replace my sadness with vigor. I find my sister in the crowd by her eyes, which are locked on me, begging, pleading her not to volunteer. Before anything can happen, her light grey eyes suddenly are shining, and so quickly I think I imagined it, a tear makes a slow, agonizing trail down her face.

When Effie Trinket asks for volunteers, it's all I can do not to scream her name. All I hear is the whisper of the wind in the trees. The only thought running through my head is _I don't want to die. _I can hear her heels trot over to the other glass ball with forty-two of Gale's names in there. I suddenly get nervous, praying that I won't have to go to the Games with my sister's best friend.

Instead the name I hear is one I vaguely recognize. As the escort for our District announces the name of the male tribute I feel sorrow and pain for my family's savior. I have a decent memory of the time after my father died…the months of grief and sorrow our family felt for months at a time. We were near starvation – this was when Katniss didn't hunt by herself – and we were on the brink of death. You could see the skin and bones of us all. Katniss told me that this was the period that my mother was gone, and so far past gone that we both felt she was irretrievable.

Eventually though, she slowly started to return to us. It took time, but this...this boy with the bread had literally saved our family. I was only about seven years old at the time, so I don't remember all of this too well, but I do remember being really hungry.

That night, we enjoyed a meal of bakery bread and goat cheese *sorry if this is wrong, I couldn't find it in the book, so I took a wild guess* before falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

I am shaken from the memory by Effie Trinket's command for the two of us to shake hands. I lock eyes with this ashen-haired boy, and almost feel the tears prick behind my eyes. I shove them back down. There will be time for that later.

After we are ushered harshly into the justice building and the big, reinforced (times at least three, would be my guess) doors, we are shown to the room where we would say our final goodbyes.

I am surprised by the simplicity of the room. There is only a small couch, a small end table on one side, a shelf on the far left wall, and a pitcher of ice water and a box of tissues on the table. The walls are a bland beige, and the door is made of a beautiful dark wood.

I pour myself a glass of ice water, and slowly sip it in hopes of keeping my emotions under control. But all hope is lost when my mother and sister push through the door. This time, I let the tears shine in my eyes. I run into my mother's arms, only to feel the soft tears of my family fall into my hair, on my clothing and face. I soak them up, grateful for a piece of them that's impossible to get rid of. Katniss kneels down to my level. "You have to win," she whispers softly. I nod, unable to speak because my throat is blocked by the lump that has suddenly appeared there, and throw my arms around her, nearly strangling her.

I look at them, and with the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over, say as forcefully as I can, "I love you. More than anything." This is where Katniss loses it. It's almost scary to see her cry, because she's always been so strong, so good at wiping her face clean of emotions. This is a side of my sister that I've rarely seen.

They are ushered out after another minute and thirty seconds of a small group hug. This is the only place I feel safe, the only people I'm sure I love more than my own life.

My next visitor is unexpected. I turn, still sniffling, to see my sister's best friend standing not three feet away from me. I don't hesitate to run into his arms for a bear hug, just like I did when I was little. "Oh, Gale," I say trying to hold back the sobs. This results in hiccups, but when I check my reflection in the water jug, I see that my face looks completely tear-less.

I hug him tightly. "I love you big brother." I pull back, holding his shoulders and looking him square in the face. "Don't let them starve. And try to name one of your kids after me?" I manage a sad smile, and he gives a humorless laugh. "I won't. I love you too little sis. You have to win, okay?" That's the third person I've been told to win by in the past hour.

"Tell the kids I love them," I whisper, reaching up and giving him a sisterly peck on the cheek. "I will." He stands up from his crouching position and blows me a kiss. "You're gonna win, Prim. I know it." I can't answer to that, so I only wave. My eyes are telling him everything my lips can't.

I sit on the couch, and in walks my next visitor. Madge Undersee? What is she doing here? Not that I resent it, of course, but why? She wordlessly hugs me. It's a bit awkward, considering I'm sitting and she's standing, but still, it's a sweet gesture. Still without saying anything, she pulls out a gold, shiny item and hands it to me. I turn it around in my hands, pondering what it is. She answers my unspoken question. "It's a Mockingjay." She gently touches the golden wing tips that attaches it to the circle surrounding it. "It's beautiful," I whisper. "Thank you." This time, I stand up and give her a hug. We stand like that until the Peackeepers usher her away.

Later, we are standing on the platform of the train, waving to the crowd. It's been a good idea not to cry, because reporters are swarming over like crazy, and I can't see because of all the flashes and bright lights. I take one look at Peeta's face and see that he has, indeed, been crying. His face is still red and puffy. I wonder what the Capitol sponsors will think of it.

I wave for what seems like hours before mercifully the train doors close behind us. I turn to face my newfound enemy. He opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, I kiss him gently on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: OHMYGOD CLIFFHANGER. Do you guys hate me or what? Lol, hope you don't. I'll try to update tomorrow, but I don't think I can. I have writing club, then pep squad till 4:45, then a volleyball game at 7. So, if I get my homework done within that time frame, I'll update. Thanks so much, and don't forget to favorite! XOXO, Carmen :)**


	3. Everyone I've Ever Loved

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this to you, I just had a really busy (and emotional) week. So in spite of everything, you guys come first, so here you go. Enjoyy 3 :)**

I don't know why I did it. Wait a second, maybe I do. I think...I think that the urge to thank him for what he's done was just so completely overwhelming that I just couldn't stand it. Maybe it was that we'd all be going to fight to our death, and I don't think it'd be just as sincere if I'm watching him die. So, I did it, and I acted on impulse, something I rarely did. But it was worth it. "Shh, don't say anything. Let me explain." He nods, too frozen to say anything.

I begin to explain to him everything he's done for us, whether he knows it or not. I told him everything my family's gone through, which seems crazy because we're going to die, maybe at the hands of the other, but I think in this moment, he seems pretty trustworthy. Besides, it's not like he's going to broadcast my family's situation to all of Panem, right?

Somewhere in the middle of all this, his arm finds its way around my shoulders. Not in a 'hey, I like you' kind of way, but in a 'I'm here for you' kind of way. Because I know who he loves. And it's not me, but it's my sister. But he can't know that I know. He'll know if I feel he should.

I don't realize I'm crying until I feel his calloused fingers brushing the tears off my skin. Instead of continuing, I turn into his shoulder and weep. I weep for my family who'll probably never see me again, I weep for my pets, for my friends, for everything I've ever known, for everyone I've ever loved.

When I finally stop crying, I wipe my tears from my bloodshot eyes, and I turn towards the entrance. There stand Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy. They're staring at us open mouthed as their eyes drift from my tear stained face to his tear-soaked shirt. In an instant, I could've sworn I saw Effie's eyes glisten with tears, but it happened so quickly I was sure I'd imagined it. She clears her throat and blinks furiously before saying in a broken voice, "Be ready for dinner in an hour, okay?" We both nod, unable to say anything more. She turns on her heel and exits the room.

Haymitch, however, shows no sign of emotion. He steps forward and circles us like a pair of hungry vultures. I wonder how he perceives us...I'm just a sniveling, cowardly fool who knows something or other about healing, and I am a decent shot when it comes to knives, and/or bows and arrows. Peeta, on the other hand, is brave and kind, and is incredibly strong. I've seen him throw around hundred-pound bags of flower as if they were a rag doll.

He doesn't say anything for another few minutes before Peeta finally says, "So?" He heaves a heavy sigh and runs his hand through his dirty blonde hair before taking another swig from his glass of clear liquid (which doesn't look to be water). Me and Peeta both continue to penetrate him with our gazes prodding him to say something before he finally says, "Well, you're not too bad. Get you to the stylists and you'll be good enough, I suppose. Not much more to ask for."

After a pointless conversation, me and Peeta hug and head off to our compartments. It's so much nicer than I'm used to: it has a shower, a bedroom, a walk in closet filled with practical clothes, and an adjoining hallway to the dining room.

As I'm taking my first ever shower, I finally feel at ease with myself. Which is odd, considering my circumstances. Let's face it: I'll probably never see District 12 again, I'll never have a chance at love, at marriage, at living, at breathing...

Before I know it I'm sitting on the shower floor in tears again. I feel the water wash around me, but instead of the feeling of drowning, I feel oddly comforted. Eventually, I regain my bearings and stand, sniffle, and step out of the shower and am greeted by the warm, fluffy towel that dries me off.

I go to the walk-in closet and grab a pair of sweatpants and a nice-fitting t-shirt. I braid my hair back and realize I'm just about late for dinner. Luckily my tear-stained face is fresh as a daily. I suddenly remember my Mockingjay pin and pin it to my shirt just 'cause.

When I get there, everybody seems to be waiting for me. I blush and apologize profusely for being late. I am seated, and suddenly these servants appear with an endless array of food that my mouth waters at the sight of.

Evidently in the Capitol, food comes in courses. It's all just so amazingly mouthwatering I just can't help but ask for more. So I do, and I'm rejected; multiple times might I add. I can feel myself start to fill up, and eventually am too full to eat another thing. I tell Effie this, and she tells me that I should go to bed, that we're arriving at the Capitol tomorrow.

My stomach churns uneasily at the mention of the Capitol. The Capitol means Training Center. And Training Center means…well, training. And that means only one thing: The Hunger Games.

**A/N: MUAH HA HA HA HA :D *manicial laughter* Yeah…I'm sorry about this.. this is just horrible. But I have a good explanation! I was up to 1 am with my best friend lastnight..yeah that doesn't cut it..sorry!**

**ANYWAY: I know you guys want Cato in this, and I can promise in the next two chapters there will be Prato action! Don't forget to review/favorite! Thanks so much! 3**

**XOXO, Carmen**


	4. Feel Like a Victor

**A/N: hey guys, thanks for all the nice reviews and such :) they really do make me happy, so keep them up! I'm actually typing this whole thing on my iPod on the way to volleyball so sorry if it turns out crappy I was just so excited to write this chapter! I plan on having them meet (or at least interact a bit) in this one and I also plan on doing some Cato POV per request of a reviewer in either this chapter or the next…I was planning on it anyway! I guess we'll see where it goes. :). So... Yeah… Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I awaken the next morning due to Effie Trinket throwing my bedroom door open and chirping, "It's going to be a big big day!" This is probably the most annoying thing at... What... 6 am? I groan and throw the pillow over my head.

Today is the tribute parade. Today, all day, I will be in the hands of my stylists. I don't know how I'll turn out, but I have a pretty good idea. One year, all the stylists did was cover naked tributes in black dust to represent coal. I shudder at the potential embarrassment I could be put through tonight.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and force myself from its comfort. I drag my tired body over to the closet where I throw on a similar outfit to the one I had on yesterday - a T-Shirt and sweatpants.

Since I'm not really that hungry, all I have is half an egg, a piece of toast, and a glass of orange juice before going off to the stylists.

When I get there, I'm asked to strip and put on a flimsy robe until they come back in to rid me of my hair and grime. While they pluck away, despite all the pain, I slowly drift off to sleep.

When I awaken to the stylists shaking me furiously what seems like hours later, I'm groggy and disoriented and I can't remember where I am. I shoot up and cry, "What? Where am I?" I calm down suddenly as I remember where I am and what I am doing. And I suddenly think of how much better it was to be asleep.

After a few minutes, my stylist comes in and introduces himself as Cinna. He sits me down and I think of how different he is from all the other Capitol citizens with their frilly outfits and crazy hair; all he has is gold eyeliner that seems to bring out the hazel flecks in his eyes in a complementary way.

He tells me how sorry he is for what I'm going through and I welcome the change eagerly. I am so sick and tired of people congratulating me for my horrible fate. As we talk over lunch, I can feel myself get more and more at ease with him.

After we eat our amazing Capitol food, he tells me to take off my robe so he can dress me. Oddly enough, I don't even flinch as he circles my naked body, taking measurements with his eyes. Instead, I close my eyes and try to relax for the time being.

He tells me to close my eyes for a few minutes, and he guides me gently into this silky-feeling outfit. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure it's genius. He tells me to remain with my eyes closed as he braids back my hair in its usual style and highlights my face with some makeup.

After he's done with whatever he's doing, he guides me to probably a full length mirror, and tells me to open my eyes. And when I do, all I can do is gasp in amazement.

He has made me look like the darkest of angels. He has contoured my face with the most delicate of hands and braided my hair in the most intricate of ways. My outfit, oh my outfit, is this amazing dark, silky thing that hugs my shape perfectly. It gives me the shape I never knew existed.

"Oh Cinna," I gasp. "Thank you." I turn and hug him oh so tightly, and my eyes tear up, and without even looking he says, "There there, Prim, don't smear your makeup." I give a teary chuckle and pull away, sniffling and wiping under my eyes to catch any stray makeup. Already this man knows me better than I know myself.

We are finally waiting in the area with the horses are, and this all takes a twist I'm not expecting. Cinna raises an eyebrow and looks at Peeta and I. "Are you afraid of fire?" Peeta and I exchange a worried glance and shrug. "I guess not," Peeta responds for both of us. Cinna holds up a match-type thing. I'm about to open my mouth and ask him what in the world he's thinking when he hushes me, his words overlapping mine. "It's synthetic. You won't feel a thing. Portia and I have spent days on this, so don't worry about it – there's no reason to." I sigh, and say, "Then light us up already."

**Cato's P.O.V.**

It's the day of the Tribute Parade.

Clove couldn't be more exited - in her own way, that is – whereas I, I'm a bit more reserved about all this. If, of course, you mean scowling away, then there's my definition of 'reserved.' We're all in the holding area where the tributes wait with their prep teams and their horses before riding out on their chariots.

Already I see District One hop up onto theirs, and I gotta admit, that blonde is pretty sexy if you ask me. She's rocking dat ass like there's no tomorrow, and I must say, it's quite an enjoyable sight. Well, for the male specimen anyway. ;)

District One pull out and immediately the crowd erupts into cheers. I smirk, thinking of how crazy they'll go when _we _come out. We jerk forward, and suddenly the crowd is so deafening, it's all I can do not to cover my ears. But Cato Hadley is not a coward. So I suck it up and wave to them as they shout my name.

Then, all of a sudden, when we're halfway down the aisle, a hush falls over the crowd. I don't want to turn around, so I keep smirking and waving like an idiot. Whatever.

I risk a glance at the screen, and I see tongues of fire encasing the District Twelve tributes. My initial reaction is shock, then fury as the crowd starts screaming what I think to be "Prim!" and "Peeta!" Instead of my smirk, I scowl, and I turn and see Clove's face is identical to mine.

What makes this whole thing worse, is that they're holding hands. How stupid.

Great. I haven't even met her yet, and I already hate her. How perfect is _this._

**Prim's P.O.V.**

I love it. They love it. They're screaming our names. Hopefully, this is how they'll be during the Games; tripping over their own feet to sponsor us.

I sneak a glance up at the screen, and see two completely breathtaking people. We are engulfed by fire, and it illuminates our faces perfectly, giving us this…this...amazing look and desirability. Then, this magical moment is nearly ruined when I see the District Two boy tribute glaring at both of us. I glare at him back defiantly, and I'm surprised by my own actions. I'm not usually like this.

This brute of a boy seems to be taken aback by my actions and scowls and looks away. I turn my nose back to the crowd and wave smirking.

I haven't even entered the Games yet, and I already feel like a victor.

* * *

**A/N: so, watcha think? Threw some Cato in there, so yeah… this was amazing to write, so feedback! Thanks guys! :)**

**XOXO, Carmen  
**


	5. Lies Upon Lies Upon Lies

**A/N: Well...here's chapter fiveee :) next chapter i think (well, i know) that they're gonna talk. okay? okay :) so, tell me whatcha think, and thanks for stopping by! Next chapter up *probably* later this week!**

**XOXO, Carmen  
**

* * *

I wake up on my own this time, thought it must only be few minutes before my 'alarm clock' walks in. The Tribute Parade last night was amazing. I felt like I was absolutely floating on air, on Cloud 9 entirely.

For some reason, the monstrous boy from Two pops into my mind. My stomach gives an uneasy twist as I picture him snapping my neck like I'm some rag doll.

I can't do this. Since I'm going to die anyway, I might as well stay in bed.

This thought pulls me up short. I sit up and think, "Stop it Prim. You don't know you're going to die. Stop it!' In my frustration and anger, I hop off the bed and storm over to the closet. I pull on the read and black tracksuit marked with the number 12 that's hanging on the closet door handle. I braid my hair back in its usual style and head downstairs.

After devouring two poached eggs, five strips of bacon, and three glasses of orange juice, I nervously head towards the elevator that goes to the training center. My stomach turns a somersault as I step inside with Peeta at my left as I press the Capital T button for Training Center.

It's awkward because he saw me in my darkest moment two days ago. I avoid his gaze and we ride in an uncomfortable silence to the center.

When the elevator dinged at the bottom of the building, I all but sprinted into the massive gymnasium that consists of deadly weapons. Bow and arrows, spears, swords, maces…you name it, they've got it.

Katniss would love it here…if it weren't for the Games that is.

On the other hand, there are survival stations like rope knotting and poisonous plant identification.

We're one of the last ones there, and just as the clock strikes nine, we all gather around the training center 'president' Alata. The boy from Two is still glaring at me, but this time I just pretend he doesn't exist. This seems to make him even more agitated then being defied.

I barely pay attention at all to her talk. I'm too busy trying to ignore the fact that a _Career_ hates my guts, and I'm probably going to be the first one dead once in the Arena. But I keep my face as an indifferent mask anyways.

Once she stops talking and dismisses us. I head toward the medicinal and poisonous plant station and test my knowledge there. I rank in the 98th percentile, something I'm proud of. Suddenly, I feel the glare of the monstrous District Two boy boring into my back, and all I do is turn and saunter over to the knot station, still ignoring his penetrating gaze with an indifferent smirk on my face.

You know, being annoying is actually kind of fun.

Cato P.O.V.

I hate her.

I really truly do, and there's not many people I hate.

Lie number one. I hate so many people it's almost comical.

She stole my sponsors too. And she's not even pretty!

Lie number two. She's mildly pretty, but not enough that I'd let her do that.

She'll be the first one dead in the Arena.

Lie number three. When I watched her scale the rope ladder and obstacle course, she seemed really light on her feet.

Maybe she won't be too easy to catch.

Lie number four. When I get my hands on her…

I can't even finish the thought. My eyes glaze over with rage and I tear my gaze angrily from Primrose Everdeen.

Then, I throw my sword straight into the heart of a dummy as hard as I possibly can, all while imagining her face on it.

* * *

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. That is all.**


	6. Not Someone I'll Be

It's day two of Training. I go through the same process as yesterday, what with the hesitating and staying in bed an extra five minutes after Effie comes to wake me up.

I ease myself out of bed slowly, step in the bathroom for a quick shower, and afterwards, get dressed (nice way to state the obvious, Prim). After braiding my hair like I usually do, I rush down to breakfast.

Everyone's already seated, and when I glance at the clock, I see I'm a minute and a half late. I flush bright read and stammer an apology.

I'm so nervous thinking about that boy from two, that I only manage to choke down a glass of orange juice, half a scrambled egg, and a piece of bacon.

On the way down, I remind myself that I need to remain completely indifferent to the glares I know I'll receive. Because I watched him throw that sword yesterday, and I don't really want to be the one to die from it.

Once we arrive, I take a moment to take a deep breath to steel myself. I'm about to go and join Peeta inside, but the elevator next to me dings, and out steps the boy from District Two.

**Cato's P.O.V.**

Because I wake up before Clove, I am the first of the two of us to go down for training. She's still devouring her breakfast hungrily while I'm stepping onto the elevator. On the short ride down, I wonder if I'll frighten her today. Problem is, she looks like the type of girl that isn't easily scared. But who knows? Under that quiet, all-knowing demeanor could be any kind of person.

The elevator crawls to a stop, and I lift my eyes as the door slides open.

Look what we have here. District Twelve. Without her…partner, so to speak.

Alone.

All by herself.

_Solitary._

How perfect is _this_. I feel a maniacal grin spread slowly across my face as I step toward the little girl.

**Prim's P.O.V.**

Okay, I'm officially screwed.

I find myself about to scream for Peeta, but then I realize that he'd figure out that my cool, calm, unshaken demeanor is all a front.

So, I try a different approach: cocky. Why not?

My heartbeat increases rapidly as I watch an evil grin open across his face like a present.

A bad one, that is.

He crosses his arms behind his back and takes slow strides towards me.

I swallow my fear, and decide to confront him directly. As he comes closer, I surprise the both of us by saying in a firm voice, "What do you want, Two?"

He looks shocked, then recomposes himself and smirks before replying, "Cato."

I'm confused. "Cato?"

"My name," he says.

I bite my lip, hesitating. Then finally give in, saying, "Primrose. But call me Prim."

He smirks yet again.

"Prim," he muses. "That's a nice name."

I'm sure they'll remember it enough once I'm dead.

Or maybe not.

It's not likely I'll be remembered. I won't be the one where men in a bar curse when I'm killed. That's not someone I'll be.

Not that I really want to.

And my reason is that I simply don't plan on dying.

**Cato's P.O.V.**

I somehow am tricked by none other than my own mind that maybe Primrose Everdeen isn't so bad. I instantly shake the thought from my head. I need to change my train of thought from 'She's not so bad,' to 'You need to kill her first.'

She is my biggest opponent.

I have one mindset and one mindset only:

Primrose Everdeen has to die first.

* * *

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! So watcha think? Good? Delete? :) Thanks guys :)**

**XOXO,**

**Carmen**


	7. Wild Impulses and Screw-Ups

**A/N: Okayyyy so here's what you guys have been waiting for for FOREVERR pretty much :) finally got some really good, intimate interaction here. so have fun! :) tell me watcha think.  
**

**XOXO, Carmen  
**

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V.**

It's always the nicest people that get to me. I personally think it's queer, simply because they annoy me. Mean people…well I usually deck 'em, then they avoid me. But nice people…especially if they have a lot of people surrounding them daily, you can't deck _them_. Then you'll be hated by everyone and then you're considered mean. And you can't deck yourself. That would be stupid.

And it would hurt a lot too.

So, being mean to nice people is something I'm not too good at.

Yet it's something I wish I were.

**Prim's P.O.V.**

The day he doesn't glare at me will forever be a miracle. But the odd thing is, I'm actually not looking forward to it. In these past few days, I found that I actually _enjoyed _being annoying for a change.

We're still in training and I'm watching him try his hand at the spears. He somehow manages to push them straight through the stomach of the dummy from a good ten yards away, leaving the person to a slow, agonizing death. I turn as the blood drains from my face when I picture that person being me.

I shudder at the possibility and keep my gaze intensely focused on the length of rope in front of me. Peeta is off on the other side of the gymnasium lifting weights, graciously giving me my space for once.

As I'm struggling with the knot I'm working on, strong arms somehow loop their way around my waist and I feel a hard, muscled chest pressing against my back.

I stop breathing immediately and watch in awe as his swift fingers deftly tie the puzzle that was set in front of me. Somewhere in the middle of all this, I begin breathing again and I inhale his musky scent.

He smells like the woods and sweat and the shower shampoo and…_guy._ I'm inhaling the scent greedily (and silently, thank _God_) before I realize that I'm supposed to hate him.

Even though it feels like it's been hours, it's really only been a few seconds, not nearly long enough for him to notice my slip-up, or at least I hope. He's still re-tying the mess of a knot I'd attempted to tie, and it ends up perfect.

Why am I so unsurprised by this?

I stiffen, and then turn quickly in his arms so that our faces are only mere inches apart. My eyes narrow at the burly boy behind me as he pins me against the table.

"I suggest you step away, Two," I hiss with *fake* venom in my voice. I actually think I'm enjoying this position much more than I should.

In response to my demand, he leans only closer with an arrogant smirk on his face. Now we're only centimeters apart. All I can do is pray that he can't feel my pounding heartbeat through his shirt.

He leans down even closer, and my heartbeat speeds up as he brushes his lips against mine ever so gently. My eyes are fluttering closed.

This is bad. This is very bad.

But it feels so…so _right._ I feel so secure in his arms. I feel so protected and comforted that I can only pray that he never lets go.

And when he does, it's far too soon for my taste. Unless I'm really conceited or something, I think it's due to Peeta ripping him off me, screaming in his face while Peacekeepers swarm them like bees to a beehive.

Not, of course, that he can ever know that.

**Cato's P.O.V.**

It's too easy. _She's _too easy.

She's standing at the rope and snare station trying to get a knot that is seemingly difficult for her. Lucky for me, I've mastered this one a million times when I'm trying to get someone to dangle from a tree by one leg. (Let me just say, that was hysterical by the way.)

So I sneak up to her, snake my arms around her waist, and tie the knot with ease.

Is it just me, or is she breathing faster?

Nope, she's breathing much too fast for it to be normal. Like I said: way too easy.

Suddenly, she stiffens and whirls so our faces are only inches apart. She looks directly into my eyes and hisses with every ounce of venom in her, "I suggest you step away, Two," and I smirk.

In response, all I do is lean down even closer to her so our faces are even closer together. I am suddenly well aware that everyone is frozen and staring at us.

Well, glaring in Glimmer's case.

On a wild impulse, I bend over even further so our lips are brushing oh-so-gently.

I'm about to kiss her for real when I'm suddenly ripped from my stance and my eyes fly open.

Surprise, surprise, it's none other then Bread Boy.

Right now, I'm _pissed_ for him ruining that moment.

She actually thought I _wanted _her. Ha!

As _if_.

She's too puny for my taste. She's too _innocent._

No, you know what? I'm _beyond_ pissed, and let me tell you, Bread Boy has just made the wrong decision of wrong decisions: messing with Cato Hadley.


	8. It's Complicated

**A/N: here you go! enjoy guys! :)  
**

* * *

**Prim's P.O.V.**

I'm lying on my bed staring at the ceiling, replaying the day's events in my mind. I remember how gentle he seemed with me, so…so un-Catoish.

I'm wondering if this is all a ploy – to keep me on end and unnerved until the Games. Then because of my vulnerability, he'll just pluck me off like _that_. I snap my fingers to demonstrate my own thought.

"Yes, he will," I've concluded. "Ugh, Prim, STOP being such a pushover. He'll kill you."

My own consciousness was boring me to tears. I persisted on asking rhetorical questions to myself. Eventually I found I had to pace around and calm my rampant nerves.

I took a deep breath, running my hand through my hair. It wasn't fair! Why does he have to do this to me!? I huff angrily and flop face down onto my bed and let out the scream to end all screams.

Evidently I screamed too loud, so Effie, Peeta, and Haymitch all come running. They took one look at my broken expression and enveloped me in a hug. Well, not Haymitch. He just stood off to the side staring at me and took another swig of his liquor.

After I'd finished my crying jag, we went down to dinner.

This is where I drowned my sorrows and pondered how I would die.

*****NEXT DAY*****

I wake up to see shards of light dancing around my room. I lay in bed just staring at the last dazzling creation I'll probably ever see.

I shoot up at the thought of the Games. _They're tomorrow._ I sigh and step out of bed and pad to breakfast before going to the stylists.

I throw down a glass of water and some meat drizzled with gravy. I know, odd choice for breakfast, but it's what I'm in the mood for.

When I'm in the middle of my food, the rest of my team (plus Peeta) comes rushing downstairs. When they're in the middle of chatting and eating, I slide upstairs to brush my teeth before heading back to Cinna.

*****FIVE AND A HALF HOURS LATER*****

Remember how I said earlier that the light would probably be the last dazzling thing I'll ever see? Well, I was lying.

I'm staring at myself in a full-length mirror. I am a glorious sight. I'm standing in a red, orange, yellow, and black floor-length dress. There are countless gems – real or fake, I don't know – and when I twirl, everything sparkles and throw off bits of light that spin and dance around the room.

I am the most glorious thing I've ever seen. I can hardly recognize myself. I both love and despise that fact.

This time, when I hug Cinna with the tears brimming in my eyes, he says not a word, only brushing the thank-you tears out of my eyes delicately.

We stay in our embrace until I need to go to where all the tributes wait for the three-minute interview. He holds me at shoulder-length and touches up my mascara and says, "Be yourself. Everything else will fall into place."

I give a sullen nod and push open the heavy metal door to the waiting room.

I'm the second last one there. After glancing around the room it looks like we're still waiting on Peeta. I'm bouncing in my seat with the nerves and excitement. Then, a Capitol assistant with a clipboard and headset calls the boy from one **(A/N: yes, I know it's ladies first, but I'm switching it!)**. Then the girl. And then Cato. I'm paying extra-close attention to his despite my erratic nerves.

He comes off as a monster. A ruthless killer who will watch his prey beg for mercy and still kill them anyway. He's pretty much kept that arrogant smirk on his face the whole time.

My heartbeat speeds up when Caesar asks about his love life. Why? I can't actually answer that myself. But his smirk did falter for a second then he briefly said that there's nobody special.

My heart drops into my stomach and my face must show absolute despair. I can't let anyone else see this. So I wipe my face clean of emotions and patiently wait for them to call "Twelve, Girl." Peeta goes off towards the stage and when Caesar asks him about his love life (this seems to be the question of the freaking night), he blushes and stammers out my sister's name.

I smile as I imagine how her face must look right now.

Finally, finally they call my district and gender. I shakily stand up and start towards the stage nervously.

I can hardly hear the faint sounds of the crowd droning as I step out towards the chair opposite Caesar.

Most of the questions are fairly basic: what Capitol thing impressed me most, how I felt about Peeta and Katniss, that kind of thing.

Then he asked me about _my_ love life, and the only response I could muster is, "It's complicated."

I feel the heat flood my cheeks and I look down avoiding Caesar's comforting eyes.

I glance up at the massive TV screen as the cameras decide to pan over the other tributes for their reactions to my statement.

That's when I see Cato get up and walk away.

* * *

**A/N: oohhhh here we goess with the interesting stuffss :) well, enjoy it!**  
**XOXO, Carmen :)  
**

**PS: and yes i'm aware that i forgot the Gamemakers training score thing..i really don't feel like going back and writing it in, so lets just say she got a nine from healing and herbs and stuff, okay? okay :) thanks for understanding :) XO  
**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER SO CALM DOWN :)

OKAYYY so it's not a chapter. i decided to take some time to answer some questions and respond to reviews :) yanno, some stuff ;)

* * *

Guest 10/23/12 . chapter 6

I LOVE IT!Have you ever read Panem's Angel by ABirdySong? It's another Prato story and you obviously like this pairing too :) Update soon :D

**Yes, i have read it, and i absolutely LOVED ITTT. that's sorta where I got my inspiration from :) so..if you're comparing me to that, thank you so much, that means so so so much! and i will, i promise ;***

* * *

Mochy 10/24/12 . chapter 7

Well, I laughed, squealed, and fell off my chair. THANKS! No really, my butt was stuck to that thing XD

**omigosh, thanks! that is probably the funniest reponse i've had so far! when i read this i literally LOLed :) thanks! ;***

* * *

**the-hooded-figure2 ****10/21/12 . chapter 6**

hahaha I find this story funny you know sometimes I just get so sick of the original hunger games and wish that they would make a movie out of some of these awesome fanfictions instead :D

**thanks! i completely agree with you too! :) that's really how i feel :) thanks! i'll update soon! ;***

* * *

**madison of higgins clan ****10/16/12 . chapter 4**

I like it, though Cato seems too...Cato...XD Which I guess is a good thing, but you made him sound idiotic with the whole thing about Glimmer. What I find makes Cato P.O.V.'s fun, is giving him extra dimensions and a back story, so you totally fall in love with his sexyniss! XD

Anyways, that was a great chapter. I have a hunger games fic out called, 'a kind of messed up game,' you should be able to find it on my profile if you are interested! ;)

Great update, can't wait for more!

**thank you so much! :) and i completely agree, that's why i give him some more of a deeper past than some other writers. also, i think i did read that story and i loved it! incredible job! ;***

* * *

OKAYY the point of this was to mainly thank you guys so so much for all these reviews :) they completetely and entirely make my day when i see them, so thanks for keeping my spirits up. it's becasuse of you i write this, so feel free to PM me with ideas or anything else!

THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE :D ;*

XOXO,  
Carmen :)


	10. No Exceptions

**A/N: okayyy well, thanks for reviewing and such, but yeah hereee we goo with chappy nine :) my PLAN is for it to be entirely in Cato's POV, but that probably won't happen, so um, don't expect anything or hold me to it so yeah :) HAVE FUN :D**

**oh, and i have a question that i'd like some sort of response on: what should i call whatever small amount of fans i have? (lol) if you have any ideas, put it in the reviews and ill decide :) *winner will get a shoutout btw* so ill shut up now and you can read :)**

**XOXO, Carmen :)**

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V.**

I don't know what I was thinking. I really don't. Every part of me was just so confused. It's a different experience for me; being confused. I've always been so sure of what I'm doing, what I'm feeling. But Primrose Everdeen is the only exception to that.

And to me, that's really special. Because there are no exceptions in my life. To _anything._

I'm pacing back and forth in the tribute waiting room. I'm barely listening to Prim finish her interview because I'm so wrapped up in my own thoughts.

I run my hand through my hair as I start to think, _Maybe-_

Clove bursts in first yelling, "What the fudge Cato?! What was that about?!"

I sigh, wondering if I should tell her.

Best to keep my issues to myself for now, I suppose. No one can know this.

"I was too hot. About to pass out. I need air. What's it to you?" I sneer.

By now, the rest of the tributes are filing in.

"We'll talk later," she hisses.

"No, we won't," I retort.

Prim's walking shyly in right now with Bread Boy directly in front of her, almost like a bodyguard of sorts.

She keeps her gaze on his back, her cheeks flushed, avoiding my intent look.

She walks right behind Peeta, ignoring me entirely. This infuriates me to no end. So, I push past her and take the two flights of stairs because I cant' stand to be in an enclosed space with them right now.

I almost fly up the two flights of stairs and when I get to my temporary prison, I trash the place completely in a fit of anger and blindness of rage.

When Brutus, Enobaria, and the escort, Florrie Mae, walk in, they're completely floored. I wonder how shocked they must be, to see this brute of a tribute with blood on his hands, his face, his hair messed up from its usual spiky perfection. To see the ceiling fan hanging by a thread, which is now snapping and falling onto the glass coffee table with a satisfying _crash._

Clove starts in and bumps into the three of them, saying: "What the hell? What's wr-," and then she stops dead in her tracks.

"Cato," she whispers. "What the hell happened?"

The others are still speechless.

I look around the room at the mess I had so gleefully created.

Instead of responding, I turn on my heel and walk briskly to my room and close the door, sinking down against it to the plush carpet.

Her angelic voice replays in my mind.

"_It's complicated."_

Then the wall I've built inside my mind over all these years collapses somewhere, and I break inside.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW ITS SHORT AND IM SORRRYYYY D: well, yeah...:) like? okay tell me watcha think! :)**

**thanks guys, i really do appreciate you :)  
**

**XOXO, Carmen  
**


	11. Whispers in the Night

**A/N: A MILLION THANKS TO THE ARTISTS ON MY 'ABSOLUTE FAVES' PLAYLIST ON ITUNES FOR GETTING ME THROUGH THIS CHAPTER! (One Direction, Cher Lloyd, Bridgit Mendler, Conor Maynard, and fun.!)**

**Okee, so we've got some realllll action here, Games-wise. We're actually getting into this, and I'm really excited for this, because I ALREADY KNOW HOW THE ENDING'S GONNA BEEEE! Don't be jealous. You'll find out soon enough *gives maniacal grin* anywayyy, I think I've decided to call my small amount of fans 'Minions'. Just because I'm an evil person :D and I LOVE the little yellow Despicable Me guys! :D**

**So, enjoy this! Have fun and tell me watcha think. #appreciatethefeedbackguys!**

**#THISISNTTWITTERBITCHESLOL**

**Oh yeah, and from now on, I'm gonna dedicate my chapters to people, living, dead, or virtual, even fictional, so we'll see how that turns out!**

**XOXO,**

**Carmen **

***** I HEREBY DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY BEST FRIEND MEGHAN! Love you sistaa! :D*****

* * *

**Prim's P.O.V.**

The Hunger Games are today.

I don't get a wink of sleep all night. That's not exactly a good thing, considering tomorrow I'll be in an arena trying to fight for my life against twenty-three other people who are trying to kill me. I positively shudder at the thought of it.

I sluggishly haul my lazy self out of bed with a reluctant sigh.

I groggily look at the clock: 6:36 am. Oh, groan. I drag myself into the shower and scrub myself as clean as I'll probably get for the next few weeks.

After I shower, dress, and braid my hair back as tightly as possible, I head down to breakfast around 7:23.

When I get downstairs, Peeta's already there. His sleepless night is visible on his face and in his eyes.

"You didn't sleep either?" he questions.

I laugh mockingly - but don't say a word otherwise - to prove my point.

At the buffet, I pile my plate high with food. I know that I probably won't eat it all, but I need to eat as much as humanely possible.

So I do. I shove down as much food as my stomach can hold, which isn't much. Peeta understands what I'm doing and follows my lead.

When our teams come downstairs, they offer words of comfort, advice, and numerous hugs. Right now, it's 8:03. We need to be in the launch room – a.k.a. stockyard – by nine, although the actual Games don't start until ten.

After we finish eating, it's 8:16. Haymitch and Effie give us their parting words. "For now," they tell us, and I can immediately tell that's bullcrap. We won't be seeing them again anytime soon, which I'm sure of. That's when Portia and Cinna finally whisk us off to the 'stockyard,' away from them.

Sounds mean I know, but whatever.

When we get there, I'm sweating buckets and my head's pounding in rhythm with my heart.

I'm panting nervously, and Cinna is there instantly, embracing me comfortingly, hushing me like you'd hush a crying baby. _Don't cry, Prim. You can't afford it._ After I stop hyperventilating, Cinna pulls a jacket off a hanger from a hook on the side of the room and zips me into it.

Without a word, we embrace again, and he says, "Prim, you're going to win. I'm not allowed to bet, but if I would, I'd bet on you." **(A/N: STOLEN! Sorry Suzanne! :D) **I glance up at him. "Really truly?" I whisper. He gives me a small, wry smile. "Really truly."

I take a few steps back and all at once, all too quickly a glass cylinder is lowered around me. I take a deep breath and look into Cinna's hazel eyes. _Head up. _

He mouths, "I'm betting on you." My eyes almost fill with tears, and I quickly form a heart with my hands as a form of gratitude and love as the cylinder tube starts to rise.

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

I'm being 'good-bye'd **(****A/N: sorry if that word doesn't make sense!)** by Portia in the stockyard only minutes before the Games. My thoughts momentarily fly to Katniss. I wonder what she thought of my confession the other night. I give a smile as Portia gives me a hug. "Good luck, Peeta. Keep her safe." I already know who she means. Prim. The girl I love's sister. Even if I do win, there's no way she'll like me. I'm caught between a rock and a hard place.

I sigh. "Okay. Thanks Portia. Really." I give her a hug. _Probably her last from you, _I think. Peeta, stop being so cynical! Shut up!

I step back into the cylinder tube, and it closes me off from the rest of the world, and I'm rising to my undetermined fate in only a matter of seconds.

_Good-Bye. _

**Cato's P.O.V.**

The Games are today.

Clove and I couldn't be more gleeful about this. After our conversation last night, we're all rejuvenated and ready to go.

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

"_Cato?" Clove peeks her little face in through my doorway. I turn away from the window. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are you excited?" she questions._

_I ponder this for a moment. Am I? I've realized that I'm not as excited as I thought I was to kill Prim. _

"_I guess…" I trail off._

_She enters the room fully now._

"_What do you mean 'I guess'?" _

_I shrug. "I don't know."_

_I run my hand through my hair and flop down on the bed staring at the ceiling as Clove sits cross-legged at the foot of my bed. _

"_What's wrong?" she asks soothingly, like a mother would ask after a hard day at _

_school. Not that I would know that._

_I'm taken aback by the gentle edge in her voice. This is a side of her I've rarely seen before. All the time at the Academy, she was always the fiercest warrior, ready to train at all times. This is the Clove that I'm not used to. This could be a Clove I can actually tolerate._

"_I'm…confused," I respond begrudgingly._

"_About what?" she asks._

_I sigh. Should I tell her?_

"…_Her." It's the only word I say, but she understands._

"_Well…do you want her dead or alive?" she questions, trying to get to the root of things._

"_I don't know!" I explode, standing up and pacing around the room. I try not to break anything._

_She flinches from my sudden outburst. "Well…what is it you're thinking then?"_

_I sigh. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. "I think…I don't want anyone to touch her but me." This seems to be the only way I can voice what I'm thinking. _

"_In a good or bad way?" she quizzes._

"_Both."_

"_If you found her, could you kill her?"_

"…_Probably not." _

"_Well then, there's your answer."_

_My eyelids droop with exhaustion and exertion. She senses this, and says "Get some sleep Cato. You'll figure this out as you go."_

_I crawl into bed and she tucks me in like a mother would. Again, not something I'd know first-hand._

_I hear the door click shut and slip gratefully into unconsciousness._

_*****PRESENT DAY*****_

I'm bidding farewell to my stylist, even though I'll probably see her again sometime soon. I know what I want now, I know what I _need. _I gratefully stepped into the cylinder tube and it began to rise. My heart gave a happy leap inside my chest, and I felt the wind on my face and I felt home.

Then I saw her. And I knew what I had to do next.

**Prim's P.O.V. **

I blinked as I surveyed the area where I'd be spending the next few weeks of my life. There was a lake to my left, and woods to my right. I know Haymitch would automatically want me to head for the lake, but my gut is pulling me towards the woodland. I know if I don't stake a claim in it, someone else will and I can't afford that.

I glance at the items spread in front of me. The weapons don't matter to me. I glimpse at the large black backpack that could hold anything, anything at all.

I look around at the other tributes. I'm scanning around the circle until my gaze lands on Cato.

His icy blue eyes catch my own only for a brief moment, but that's all I need to see him mouth the words 'I'm sorry.'

Then the gong sounds, and we're off.

* * *

**A/N: DIDJA LIKE IT? DIDJA DIDJA DIDJA!? I sure did :D I woke up today, and I'm like, 'I'm in the mood to write a death scene'. So I didd! I wrote one for later…so yeah I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTERRRR :D**

**Okay sorry, back to normal *sorta* and…um…YEAH! **

**So any questions about Clove and Cato's relationship were answered here (I think!) and you get a glimpse into Peeta's mind (briefly, sorry! It's so hard to tell what that boy's thinking!). **

**Oh yeah, and I'm praying for anyone affected by the Hurricane we were hit and we have two trees down next door and power almost went out twice, so I'm keeping all of you in my prayers. (Darn you east coast!)**

**So, sorry for the long A/Ns just had a lot to say! **

**XOXO,  
Carmen **


	12. Wrestling Matches and Idiots

**A/N: So, the Wifi and Cable have been down for the past few days, so I'm doing a mass upload, so all I've been doing is creepy good writing, at least in my opinion ;)**

**So, feedback? Love you all!**

*****I HEREBY DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO DANIELLA :D thanks for being my WBFF! ;) (writing BFF)*****

* * *

**Prim's P.O.V.**

I sprint straight for the big black backpack I saw earlier. I focus on my single goal and am dead set on reaching it.

I grab it and begin to dash away when I sense danger. I immediately duck, and right in the spot where my head was a bow and arrow is flying past. _Katniss's weapon._ I give a wry smile and continue to sprint.

As I make it to the woods, I try to force from my mind the scream of utter agony that pierces through my mind.

**Cato's P.O.V.**

As we're running towards the Cornucopia after the gong, I see her sprint for a large bulky black backpack that could hold virtually anything. _Not the weapons?_ I almost chuckle at the thought. I don't think Prim could hurt a fly if she _tried._

All of a sudden, I see her duck and a bow and arrow fly right above her. The source is the girl from District One. Even if I thought she was hot before, all I see is rage clouding my eyes, blinding me with fury.

I dash toward the girl – Glimmer, I think her name was? – and even if she is a Career, she's going to die an extremely painful death now at my hands for even coming _close_ to touching a hair on Prim's head.

I see Prim dart for the woods, and as soon as I'm sure she's safe, I approach Glimmer, trying to figure out how to kill her. Painfully.

*****DEATH SCENE. BEWARE. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!*****

I charge at her, swiping my sword. She falls to the ground with a scared little cry. Her eyes widen in fear as she attempts to to scuttle backwards.

"You touch her?" I shout, rage blinding my vision, making it red. Red like blood.

I shoved my sword through her hands and feet, savoring her piercing shriek of agony that resounds through the surrounding area.

Her face is already draining and as she shakes her head and whimpers the word, "No."

For some reason this infuriates me further, and i take the tip of my sword and slit her wrists. She cries out in pain and causes more blood to drip from her many wounds.

"You touched her. You almost killed her. If you had, you'd be in a lot more pain then you are now."

She whimpers once more, and tears pool in her green eyes. I slit her throat and leave her dying on the grass.

I made a run at full speed for the woods where Prim had entered after grabbing a sword. She probably had a head start by at least twenty minutes. That was enough if you were running full speed.

I start thinking about everything they'd taught us at the Academy about tracking your prey. _Look for any indented leaves or sticks. You know they're here, but if they're smart, they're cutting diagonal paths. Start, and go from there._

I used my keen eyes to scan for smashed leaves or twigs or berries. Prim's still running, that I'm sure of. If I were her, I'd want to get as far away from there as possible too.

I'm looking like crazy, searching for her.

Then I hear her scream.

**Prim's P.O.V.**

I'm sprinting through the woods as fast as I can, trying desperately to get away from the Bloodbath. I have this odd feeling that I'm being followed.

Suddenly, a boy who I think is from District Four pops out of the bush, spear in hand. I can't do anything but scream as he takes a step forward to hurtle it right for my heart.

I hear a sudden force come crashing through the woods and both the boy and I turn towards the sound. Suddenly, Cato comes running, throwing himself at the boy who tried to kill me.

They engage in a brutal wrestling match. Although, I have no idea where Cato came from, and why he just jumped on him like that. I back up against the huge boulder that's behind me with wide eyes too frightened to flee or move.

When it finally is over, after Cato manages to stab the other guy in the chest, and emerges bloody, with a few cuts and bruises, but okay for the most part.

I eye him carefully as he makes quick steps toward me. I flinch from his presence.

"Just make it quick, okay Cato?"

He gives a dark chuckle. "You think I could kill you?" he asks quietly.

I open my eyes, which had been squeezed shut in the anticipation of the painful death I was probably going to receive.

Still sensing my weariness, he tosses the sword to the side, along with the other weapons and the large pack he must have grabbed before fleeing.

Without hesitation, I hurl myself into his arms, surprising both of us. Even so, he wraps his arms around me protectively and buries his face in my hair. Both of us content.

Both of us in danger.

I reluctantly pull away from the hug a few seconds later. "We need to move."

He agrees, and he picks up his sword and other stuff and we're off at a steady pace through the woods.

We troop through at a steady silence, him always at my side, never before, never behind. Our hands brush continuously, and all at once, acting on impulse I decide to do it.

I grab his hand.

I walk with uneasy breath and a heavy heart for a few seconds, until he just continues to cradle it gently without any response.

I can't decide if this is good or bad, so I just assume it's good.

Night begins to fall when we hear the cannons. I halt, and begin to count with my head cocked to the east.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve. _Twelve dead. Twelve left to play.

I say, "I think we should set up camp." He agrees, and we find a nearby shelter of rocks for the time being.

We decide to figure out what we have in the bags, and go from there.

I empty the contents of mine onto the cold ground. A few slices of cheese. Some crackers. An empty water bottle, a first-aid kit, some extra spearheads – those I hand off to Cato for later use – some beef jerky, two pairs of night vision glasses, and a sleeping bag.

Cato has something similar, minus the sleeping bag, a first-aid kit, and the crackers.

Not much to work with. With Cato's training and my healing skills, I think we'll be fairly okay.

I unroll the sleeping bag and bite my lip. Who should get it? Cato sees my hesitation and says, "You take it. I'll be fine out here."

I'm not sure how to respond to this. I don't really want him to freeze out here, but I don't want to freeze either.

I finally oblige. "Okay," I sigh, "But if you get cold, tell me and we can share it."

He nods his consent and I slowly nod off to sleep.

Even though I'm aware of my surroundings, I don't get a good night's rest. I dream that I can't stop running, even though I can't breathe, and eventually I just curl up and die.

I wake up with sweat pouring down my face, mixing in with the tears. My hands grope around in the darkness, and feel for Cato's warmth.

I find I'm whimpering, and he jolts from his light sleep and his fingers find mine.

"I'm scared," I whisper at him, my eyes shining with tears.

He ponders something for a moment, then unzips the sleeping bag and crawls in beside me. His arms wrap around me protectively, and I snuggle into the warmth gratefully. My tears fall onto his shirt, soaking into it as they continue to fall nonstop.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. You're safe here." He hushes me. I eventually calm down, closing my eyes as he blocks me from the cold and the nightmares.

"Thank you," I whisper up at him as I close my eyes and begin to drift off again.

Minutes later, I get a response to my thank you. He must have thought I was asleep, because he reaches down and gently kisses my temple.

**Cato's P.O.V.**

I'm an idiot.

Plain and simple, I shouldn't have fallen asleep. Then, when she woke up, she wouldn't have felt alone. She wakes up crying from her nightmare only hours into the night, and while I was keeping watch, I must have nodded off somewhere.

I'm an idiot.

When she woke up, she wanted comfort. She reminded me of a little girl wanting her mother. So I climb into the sleeping bag to keep her warm and dry her tears.

If she suspected anything about me killing her before, she has probably completely demolished it now.

Oh wait, that's me thinking, not her.

I wonder how the other Careers are doing without me. Since I killed Glimmer and District Four, There's only Marvel, Clove, and District Four Girl. I mean, if Four's still alive. I forgot to watch the sky tonight.

But Glimmer tried to kill _my Prim_, and that just wouldn't do.

She looks up at me with her shining blue eyes and says, "Thank you."

She nods off, and when I think she's fallen asleep, I kiss her on the temple. A good night kiss of sorts.

I can almost hear the audience; _Awwwwww-_ing.

Like I said, I'm an idiot.

* * *

**A/N: SOOO MY MINIONSSS :D Watcha think of it? There's some real Prato in there for ya, so um, okay then any questions? Comments? Okay then.**

**I don't know if Rue's gonna ally with them in this. I just can't see how I'd work it in there.**

**Oh, and by the way, every single tribute's the same _except_ Prim. Just in case you were wondering. **

**And you guys never answered my question the other day! I think it was maybe chapter nine, and I asked what you noticed, and I never got a response. There were two things: one, he called her Prim for the first time, and two, he sort of realizes he's slowly falling for her.**

**_SLOWLY. _(in case you didn't notice the all caps, bolded and underlined. I'M STRESSING IT!)**

**Well, that's it love you all!**

**XOXO,**

**Carmen**

**P.S. For those Directioners out there, I have a reallyyyy good link to an AMAZING remix to WMYB (listening it to it now on repeat) so I'll link it somewhere, and I'll let you know **


	13. Waiting and Fireworks

**A/N: welllll….im in the midst of a typical Carmen brain-fart. I have absolutely no idea what to write for this, so this is all random. What im typing has no forethought, just a warning for ya. This is allll improv. **

**Beware, there is much much MUCH Prato fluff. TONS OF IT. BOATLOADS. So, some of you should enjoy this ;)**

*******I HEREBY DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY FRIEND A.J. Thanks for being my editing buddy! Though I'm sure it was awkward for you to read this chapter… ;) #IAPPRECIATEYOUTHO :D*******

* * *

**Prim's P.O.V. **

I wake up the next morning just as the fake sun is peeking its way through the fake clouds. I'm so optimistic, aren't I?

I yawn, stretching my arms above my head, cracking my back and neck. I sigh in contentment, and turn to wake sleeping Cato.

I shake him gently, and he only stirs. I shake him harder saying, "Cato, come on. We need to move." Panic briefly sits in my voice when I realize we could be found any moment.

He groans and turns toward me.

My heart beats faster. _How to wake him?_ I ponder.

Then, it comes to me.

If I didn't imagine last night, then this should work.

I take a huge leap of faith in doing this. I don't know why I do, but the audience is going to appreciate it, that's for sure.

I lean over and oh-so-gently press my lips to his.

His eyes flutter open in shock, and I start to pull away with a smirk on my face from accomplishing my task. But his hand encases my neck and pulls me back to him.

This is a completely different feeling for me. I'm what the merchant girls would call a lip virgin. I've never kissed, never been kissed, so this is all new for me.

Somehow, he knows not to push it. Our lips mold to each others as fireworks explode in my chest, filling me with a feeling I've never experienced.

I think…

I push the unfinished thought from my mind. I can't afford that right now. I can't afford anything.

I pull away with his light in my eyes. Our eyes meet each others, and I can feel the heat in my cheeks. We stare at each other for a minute. "You're up," I say. "Yeah. I'd say so," he replies.

"We should move. I really don't feel like getting decapitated today."

He chuckles. "Yeah, I really don't feel like it either."

I stand, stretching even further out. My lips still tingle with his heat. It feels…nice. He only props himself up on one elbow.

I poke his tummy, the same way Katniss would to me. "Come on! I have to roll the sleeping bag up!" I say, laughing. I crouch down and stuff my water bottle back into the side pocket of my pack. Suddenly, I feel arms encircling my waist from behind, just like the training center.

I turn and snuggle into his chest as he kisses my hair.

Then the cannon booms. I jolt from his embrace wide-eyed and begin to quickly roll the sleeping bag up, stuffing it into the bag.

He follows my lead, shoving the excess stuff into his. He slings mine over his shoulder, and I take his without question, and we take off, leaving any trace of our stay here behind.

I wonder who it was.

We run through the trees at a steady pace, him at my side just like yesterday.

Ah, memories. Just kidding.

I finally need to stop for a breather about twenty minutes later. We've found a pond where we refill our water bottles and I refill my air supply.

We're walking away when we stumble across a girl lying on the floor of the forest, barely breathing, a large wound in her arm.

We step around her and walk away, not wanting to touch an almost dead body. My heart pangs at the thought of her family, friends, maybe boyfriend…what she left behind.

I shrug it off and keep walking.

We trudge all day until nightfall. By then, we've found some animals to eat, and we fill our growling stomachs.

We make our way to yet another cave we find. There seem to be a lot of caves in this arena.

I can only wonder if there's something up the Gamemaker's sleeves.

But there usually is. We only have to wait.

**Cato's P.O.V.**

_Fireworks explode around us as I stroke her fair hair gently. She curves into my embrace lovingly. She gives a little sigh of contentment and my heart skips a beat. This is how love is. I tilt her chin up to face mine and her light grey eyes stare back into my once-icy-blue ones. But she's the one that changed all that. She melted that ice inside of me and replaced it with warmth._

_I lean down, and I'm about to kiss her when..._

"Cato, come on. It's time to move."

I ignore the voice and attempt to continue my dream. But all hope is lost. My dream's slipping away with my sub-consciousness.

The voice is now a force, and it's shaking me awake. I groan and turn around and am left alone for now.

Then I feel the mysterious force on my lips.

My heart speeds up, and my eyes fly open at the feeling.

_Could it be?_ Primrose Everdeen is pulling away from the brief kiss with a smirk on her face at being successful at waking me up.

But this won't do. I grasp the back of her neck and kiss her again.

Screw dreaming, reality is ten times better than any dream I could conjure up.

I feel my heart nearly stop, although it's beating so fast I can't feel it. I can feel her shock and uncertainty behind her gentle kiss, so I don't push it like I usually would.

This is her first, after all.

She pulls away after a minute, probably because she can't breathe. Her eyes are shining with something I can't pinpoint and she breathlessly says, "You're up."

I chuckle and say, "Yeah, I'd say so."

If this is what I can wake up to every day, I'd be the happiest man alive.

* * *

**A/N: well, I told you! Tonsa fluff! Did you enjoy it though is my question? **

**Also, how many of you think you can finish Prim's thought? Review, and you'll see if you're right soon enough! Well, thanks for reading guys! Review? Please?**

**thanks! **

**XOXO, Carmen**


	14. Hunting and Plotting

**A/N: okay, same as last chappy, ALLLL IMPROVVV :D no, really, if you guys could review with ideas… #muchosgracias. Legit. Anyways, from your reviews, I can tell you guys reallyyy enjoy the fluff, so I'll try to include that stuff in there for ya (: well, yeah, I've only had one request for the 1D remix link…anyone else? Okay then, I think that's it. Oh, and I had absolutely no idea whatsoever to write for this one. So this came from my mind like, 'oh you should do this.' So I did (: **

**NOW FOR THE SHOUTOUT :D**

*******I HEREBY DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ABirdySong (author of Panem's Angel – so so good! Check it out, will ya?) who has agreed to beta my story! Thank you soooo much! Your work is so greatly appreciated (:*******

* * *

**Katniss's P.O.V.**

I'm in the town square watching the massive TV screen featuring my baby sister. She's in a cave trying to avoid the other tributes with her 'boyfriend.' My eyes widen momentarily at the image of them kissing in the cave. This isn't the little shy girl I raised for five years. This is a beautiful young lady she's blossomed into.

I fight the tears from my face and feel pats of comfort as I watch a lone escapee splash to the dirty ground, creating a small clump of mud.

I miss her. _So, so_ much.

I feel Gale's arm loop around my shoulders as I turn my face into his shirt, letting a few more tears escape.

I raise my eyes momentarily to the screen and see them hugging.

_It's so unfair. _

I turn on my heel rapidly and bolt from the square. I hear shouts of my name, but I keep running, desperate to get away from the comfort that'll only make me feel worse.

After flying through the doorway, I collapse onto my and Prim's bed and let all my cooped up tears and emotions flow.

I hear a voice from my doorway. "Catnip?"

I raise my head a bit; my red rimmed, bloodshot eyes visible even to me. "Go away. I don't need your pity."

"Yeah, but you do need my comfort."

I turn my face back into my pillow and cry again. I feel the weight shift on the foot of my bed and a hand starts rubbing my back in soothing circles.

The hand pulls me up a sitting position and pulls me into a lap.

I cry even harder into his shirt.

"Gale, I – I just mi-miss her so much," I wail uncontrollably.

I've never seen myself like this before. I've always been good at controlling my emotions. This is new even to me. I guess seeing her turn that monster into an actual human being really triggered something inside of me.

"Shh, shh, I know, I know. I miss her too. Trust me." His voice is filled with brotherly longing.

We sit there, rocking back and forth continuously as my sobs gradually evolve into little whimpers as the last tears trickle down my face.

I miss her. But I need to get my mind off her, because this can't happen again.

I'm going hunting.

**Prim's P.O.V.**

If you didn't already know, the Hunger Games _suck. _Like, completely suck. I hate them so much it kills me.

But there's nothing I can do about it. Yet.

I'm trying to think of the ways I can show these people they don't own me. I'm not property, yet they think I'm just something they can stick into an arena and I'll happily kill other people and go live happily ever after at home with my family.

Not exactly. How am I supposed to go home with others' deaths on my conscience? Even if I didn't kill them, I'd still have to see their family's devastated faces when I do the Victory Tour. Especially if Cato dies, I don't even know how I'll function properly.

I sigh. Again, it all sucks. My circumstance, my life, everything. It's just not fair.

But what is?

Then I get it.

Suicide.

* * *

**A/N: HEH****EHEHHE :D Reviews?**

**XOXO,  
Carmen**


	15. Frostbite and Wandering

**A/N: well haiguys :D how are you? I'm good thankyouverymuch.**

**So my curiosity is killing me. How'd you like that ending last chapter? What are your thougths? Actually, I know most of your thoughts. And right now i'm at a total writers block. Like, I know exactly how I'm gonna end it, right down to the last pine needle. Buuuttt…the issue is that I don't really know how to get there. And it's driving me i-n-s-a-n-e times a bajillion. So yeah. Well, this chapter has almost no plan for it whatsoever, so we'll see where my fingers take you okay? (NO YOU PERVS OKAY. IM TYPING YOU WEIRDOS ;) XD) **

*******I HEREBY DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ONE DIRECTION. THEY HAVE GREATLY INSPIRED ME WITH THEIR SO SO SO SO INCREIDBLE NEW ALBUM Take Me Home. Seriously. Go listen to it!*******

**LOVE YOU! MUAH!**

**XOXO,**

**Carmen**

* * *

**Prim's P.O.V.**

The thought flits its way through my head, almost faster than I can comprehend. I stop as the thought pulls me up short. I freeze as I try to understand my own thought process. Why would I even think that? I'm not suicidal! Although it is a good idea to show the Gamemakers up, it's not as drastic as I would like. I think…I think the romance thing is killing them though. It's a whole new ballgame for them.

But suicide? I think not.

I sigh, and continue my seemingly endless trek through the woods.

**Clove's P.O.V.**

I sit rocking back and forth in the camp, bored as hell.

Why did he have to run off with _her_? Sighing, I stop my constant movement and glance around, eyes drifting briefly to the knife in my hand and think of the array I have embedded in my jacket.

I think of Glimmer's slashed dead body and all the moans of the dying in the Cornucopia and resume my rocking. I must look insane to these Capitol people, but I don't care. I'm not as strong as my front pretends to be. I'm actually quite fragile.

Marvel emerges from his tent, fairly alert for someone who supposedly just woke up from a nap. My eyes narrow as I automatically tense up.

"That was a quick nap."

"Yeah, I'm a light sleeper."

I can see it in his eyes that he's lying.

"You couldn't sleep?"

He gives in. "….Yeah."

I chuckle darkly. "Understandable."

I push myself into standing in a fluid nonstop movement. My joints protest from being locked in the same position for so long.

"Well, 'nite."

"Same."

I retire to my tent, where I don't sleep. All I do is stare at the roof of the tent as the wind that had drifted in rattled the sides.

I almost feel bad for Marvel, but then I remember that he's someone I kinda want dead.

The wind picks up steadily and I curl up in the sleeping bag, trying to conserve my body heat, eventually falling into a troubled sleep.

_***** Five Freezing Hours Later *****_

I wake from my slumber and sit up. Icicles seem to be falling from the top of my tent. What the..? I step outside and look to see snow on the ground and Marvel a little frozen blue ball curled up on the ground. I check for a pulse and… nothing. He's dead. I shrug. Whatever.

I stand from my crouch and turn my back on the dead boy behind me as the cannon booms. I take a pack and stuff some of everything into it. Guess I'm going solo.

I have to find them.

* * *

**A/N: sooo you guys got some insight from Clove's P.O.V. so yeah (: thoughts? Okay thanks! Happy Thanksgiving by the way! What are you thankful for? : ) I know im definitely thankful for you guys ;)**

**XOXO,  
Carmen **


	16. I AM SO SORRY! Not A Chapter :(

AHHHHHHHHHHH I KNOW YOU GUYS PROBABLY HATE ME BUT IM SOOO SORRY I JUST AM AT A WRITERS BLOCK AND CAN'T FREAKING THINK OF ANYTHING.

I seriously don't deserve any of you. It's not fair.

Ideas would be appreciated though!

I AM going to finish this though, but not anytime soon ;)

Just thought i'd get that off my chest and give you a chance to make sure I'm not dead or kidnapped or anything.

I STILL LOVE YOU :)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Carmen


	17. Just You

**A/N: ARRGHHH! Im sorry! Yes I'm so so _SO_ aware that last one was short, so this one is gonnabe longer, I think. I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SUPER LATE YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME I DON'T DESERVE YOU IT'S NOT EVEN FAIR, I'M A TOTAL FAILURE. Okay, so yeah that was a really long time with, like, no chapter, so I'm sorry! But, hopefully this one's worth it and makes up for everything. ENJOY MY MINIONS ;)**

**MY BIRTHDAY'S IN A WEEEK! ARGHHH IMMA BE FOURTEENNNN! (On December 20th) :D**

*******I HEREBY DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO: OMG IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS. How 'bout…OOH I KNOW! Madi of the Higgins clan. Her comments literally make my day (and sometimes make me laugh) so I just wanted you to know that I'm thankful for your comments! THANKS GUYS!*******

**XOXO,**

**Carmen**

* * *

**Prim's P.O.V.**

It's cold. It's so cold. The air is freezing. It hurts to breathe it in because it burns my lungs. I sit up in the sleeping bag and survey the area. My fingers feel frostbitten and my face feels the sting of the cold as I sit up.

The sleeping bag_ should_ preserve the body heat, but it fails to do this. It feels as if all the tiny particles are escaping into the snow-kissed air.

I don every article of clothing I have in order to stay warm.

Almost forgetting about the sleeping boy next to me, I turn and lean over and kiss his cheek. It's freezing. How is he not awakened by this?

I shake his shoulder, trying to warm up his hands and face by blowing what I think is warm air on them. He stirs, finally. I'd started to worry that he'd gotten sick or something.

He groans and opens one eye. His hand reaches up to stroke my cheek. "Hey," he says. He's still half asleep. His morning voice…oh my god, his morning voice is _the_ hottest thing I've ever heard. I almost swoon a little.

Woah. Who am I?

Anyways, I kiss his cheek and say hi as I start to pack up, ready for the oncoming day. I toss him a jacket and a pair of gloves telling him to bundle up.

He drops a kiss on my nose and shrugs into the clothes.

I sling the pack over my shoulder and he takes the other one. We head out walking in companionable silence.

"So…" he starts off awkwardly, trying to make conversation.

"So…" I retort teasingly.

"Um, I don't know how to ask this without sounding weird…"

"Just ask it, doofus. It's not like you can embarrass yourself. We're not, like, on national television or anything," I say sarcastically and encouragingly. I can hear the chuckles from the Capitol now.

"Well, I'm going to sound like a jerk okay?"

I sigh. "Fine. Spit it out," I urge good-naturedly.

"Howmanyboyfriendshaveyouhad?"

"What? I did not hear a _word _of that." My eyebrows turn down in confusion.

He sighs. "You're just making this harder and more awkward for me, you know that?"

I giggle. "Um, no, but I do now!" I full out laugh, and he playfully rams into my shoulder. I stumble to the right and start to fall, not being able to catch myself due to the heavy pack on my back, weighing me down. Suddenly two hands are around my waist, preventing me from crashing face-first to the ground. His face is inches from mine. "Hi," I whisper.

"Hey."

I lean forward teasingly, like I'm going to kiss him. Instead, I peck his eyelid and slip out of his grip and run away, laughing over my shoulder. "Bet you can't catch meee!" I sing.

"You can't avoid the question forever!" he calls.

"Fine. What is it?" I cross my arms and huff lightheartedly.

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

I freeze, a blush spreading to my cheeks quickly

"Um, well, this is awkward." I avert my eyes speedily.

"Just answer the dang question, Prim."

"None," I mumble, almost inaudible.

"What? I can't hear youuuu," he singsongs, mocking me.

"NONE." I enunciate further, looking down and blushing. In silence, might I add.

Well damn. This is awkward.

I hear a heavy sigh from in front of me.

"Prim. Look at me."

I don't look at him.

"Dammit Prim! Look at me!"

I still don't look at him. A hand cups my chin and gently pulls it up roughly.

"I don't give a crap how many boyfriends you have or haven't had. I just want _you_. All your flaws, all your quirks, everything." His hand strokes my face, cupping it softly. "I just want you." Then he kisses me.

**Clove's P.O.V.**

_How to find them?_ I muse as I wander through the dense greenery. I sigh, plopping down on a cracked log. This is hopeless. I rest my head in my hands as I hear faint voices about a quarter-mile out. I grab my gear and head in that direction.

I smile gleefully as I peer through the trees and see them arguing. This should be good. I quietly scale a tree about halfway up and eye them from above.

"…I just want you." He cups her face and kisses her.

Rage. Rage is all I feel. But why? I've never liked him before. I don't even find him mildly attractive. I think it was just the fact that he abandoned us. Marvel was dead, Glimmer was dead, and I was alone. Solitary.

I was alone. I had nobody. Maybe it took that for me to see how mad I actually was?

Whatever the reason, I was going to kill Primrose Everdeen and make Cato _pay._

* * *

**A/N: okay, for some reason I end all the chapters the same way. Don't tell me again, lol I'm a failure like I said. Okay so that wasn't nearly good enough or worth the wait, though the fluff was pretty plentiful if you ask me. Well, I hope you don't hate me! Review?**

**Oh, and sorry for the swear words…some of you probably don't like them, and I don't particularly either, but if they seem to really fit I will use them. For some reason, I can't see Cato using 'shiznit' at a time like that! Thanks for understanding (: **

**XOXO,**

**Carmen**


	18. Surprise Attack

**A/N: AHHHHHHH okay now that that's outta my system, I am going to give you an authors note. Yeah. Okay lets do this thing! **

**My teeth hurt soooooooooooooo badddd ;( I just got my springs off AFTER FOUR AGONIZING MONTHS MIGHT I ADD, and now I just got rubber bands and asdfgjkl THEY HURT AKVGJL:GSJGLWEJ. Anyway….**

**UhM MY BIRFDAY'S ALMOST HERE AND IM FREakinG OUT OMfG. (its on the 20****th****) TEE HEE.**

**Okh-ay so I know I'm acting nothinggg like mahself but im a whittle crazay today okay-kay? ITS BIRFDAY JITTERS OKAY ITS JITTERS. **

**Cool it Carmen, they're scared of you now and they won't review.**

**OH NO NOT THAT  
Yes that. Shut up you moron.**

**Okay, now that my sane self has shut my crazy self up, let's do this! Comment what your thoughts are!**

*******I HEREBY DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO all the families still suffering from the tragedy in Newtown, Connecticut. They all have one less child to sit by the tree and open presents with. R.I.P. every little angel lost on December 14****th****, 2012.*******

**XOXO,  
Carmen**

*****DISCLAIMER: Author's Notes are ****usually**** written prior to uploading, most often before the chapter, so if things seem off date, that's why!*****

* * *

**Prim's P.O.V.**

After checking the sky every night for the past week, I can safely say that there are six people left. Me, Cato, Clove, the guy from 6, the girl from 9 and one other person neither of us could figure out. Oh well.

Anyway, I'm hoping I'll live to the final four. Cato too, obviously. I don't want to die alone.

Cannon boom. One….two…. Their images flash briefly overhead. District 6 and District 9. They'll be bringing the families in for the interviews now. The final four right?

I made it. Phewy. I'm still alive. Do I actually have a chance at this?

Of course you do, Prim, shut up.

I snuggle down deeper in the sleeping bag with a sleeping Cato next to me. I'm keeping watch when suddenly, the bush rustles about ten yards from me. I grab my little dagger just in case, my arm on Cato.

Then, the unexpected happens. Clove jumps out from the bushes, rage burning in her eyes, and I wouldn't be surprised if she was foaming at the mouth. I gasp, and desperately shake Cato as she creeps closer, her head cocked to her left.

I almost scream, but then remember where we are. Then I remember there are almost no people left to hear me scream.

Cato wakes up, is groggy, and looks for a kiss like there usually is before I fall asleep. I point to Clove, whimpering, and he snaps out of it. Quickly undoing the zipper on the sleeping bag, he releases both of us, and I scurry backwards as he grabs his sword in one fluid motion.

"Clove, what are you doing?"

His voice is dangerously soft. This isn't normal for him. He tilts his head and looks at her as if he wants her to advance.

She does. Bad move, buddy.

Then I remember: I kind of want her dead, don't I?

Suddenly, she attempts to dart around him and head straight for me, spear angled above her head, pulling back, ready for release. My eyes widen and I try to move backwards, but I'm backed by rock and can't move anywhere but sideways or forward. I'm an easy target.

Suddenly, Cato intercepts her and grips her in a headlock. She's screaming and thrashing and trying to escape, but she can't. It's inevitable.

She died painfully, that's all I'll say for now.

I don't even know I'm crying until I feel his rough, calloused fingers brushing the tears away.

"C'mon, shh, shh, it's okay. You're safe now."

But he's lying. No one's ever safe in the Hunger Games.

This can only mean that the worst is yet to come.

* * *

**A/N: Awhh! We're almost at the end of the story :( There's only a few more chapters, maybe three to five at most. But there will be a sequel, in case anyone actually enjoyed this story, lol I know I'm a horrible writer, but it's okay. So thanks for sticking with me as long as you have. I really do appreciate it. :* Love you all! (Sorry this was a short chapter. Writers block!)**

**Look for sequel link soon! *AFTER this is over! I don't believe in uploading a sequel before the first story's over!***

**XOXO,**

**Carmen**


	19. The Final Chapter

**A/N: So, I'm fourteen now (I think…I don't know when I'll upload this lol) but I THINK I'm fourteen now. I turned at exactly December 20****th****, 2012; 12:45 pm, *lunchtime* and that my dear friends, is when your wonderful author's birthday is! ;) But anyway, I mentioned to you that this story's coming to a close soon enough, and I have to apologize for that and tell you how thankful I am for each and every one of you. Seriously, I am! You are all worth something :) at least to me ;) **

**Anyways, be sure to look for a sequel to this which will be out soon! It'll be called…. Hmm, I don't know quite yet! We'll see, shall we? Any title ideas?**

**ENJOY THESE FINAL CHAPTERS OF THE STORY. LOVE YOU ALL! :***

*******I HEREBY DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ALL MY FANS AND FOLLOWERS. Thank you so**_** so**_** much for all the support and encouragement you've given me. You are my motivation to update, and you are the reason I write this. I honestly can't thank you enough. I don't think I even received one bad comment on this story! :* LOVE YOU ALL! *******

**XOXO,  
Carmen**

*******I'm well prepared for the hate comments I'll probably receive, so go ahead and comment whatever you feel :) Enjoy the last chapter.*******

* * *

**Prim's P.O.V**

It was entirely Cato's idea to go to the Cornucopia, not mine. I was perfectly content with where we were. But he wanted to go just to see if the last tribute would show up.

So, we went. Just because he wanted to and I felt so selfish over the past few days/weeks/whatever.

It was pretty much a silent trip.

"What do you think's gonna happen when it's the final two?"

"I'm not sure…I hope they let us both win," I say, knowing this is completely ridiculous. The Capitol would never allow for two victors.

"I don't think we'd both make it out," I say quietly, wondering what kind of weight the eight words I'd just said bared. It worried me. I gnawed on my lip, fretting for my family and friends at home.

I sighed.

He suddenly twirled me around to face him. "Hey, don't talk like that!" His eyes screamed 'Are you stupid!?'

"I can't help it! I can't help but wonder what's gonna happen to…us…once there's only two people left!" _My _eyes retorted with, 'Yeah, obviously I am.'

He exhaled heavily out of his nose and glanced upwards at the sky.

"God, Prim, nothing's gonna happen. Don't even worry about it yet, okay babe?"

"Okay." I pecked his lips. "Love you."

"Love you too."

We continued walking in companiable silence until we reached the dark-colored steel structure laid out before us. Approaching it, it looked camped in. We began to examine the place, looking for the weapons.

Maybe District 6 or 9's old place? You never know.

A voice rang out form behind us. "Looking for these?"

We whirled, turning to face the sound. District 4….but wasn't she…dead last time I saw her?

Cato automatically took a tiny, unnoticeable step closer to my side in an attempt to shield me.

She chuckled, seeing the shock register on my face. "Don't try to protect her. She's a worthless little bitch who's only ruining my chances of winning this thing." She advanced another step. "Besides, it's highly doubtful that the Capitol would actually allow for two winners opposed to one." She sighed in contentment and anticipation, looking down and stroking her weapon. "Stupid, useless little airheads. Think the world revolves around them."

Cato emitted a low growl from the back of his throat. "Bad move, Four."

Another chuckle. She crouched ever so slightly and advanced toward us. "No. Bad move, Two."

And with that, she threw the spear with all the might in her body right at my chest.

**Cato's P.O.V.**

I watched my girlfriend die. How many people can say that in a lifetime?

Well, a lot actually, in the place I live in.

I couldn't save her though, but I had the chance to and I couldn't.

Let's rearrange the sentence. How many people can say that they could've saved their girlfriend, but instead let her die?

Not too many, I'm afraid. And the whole nation's watching. Not so bad at all, _right_?

Wrong.

As she collapses, the spear lodged in her body right near her heart, I fall with her, next to her. I slowly wedge the now-bloody spear from her body as she coughed blood and stared at a blank point in space.

"Prim? Can you hear me?" I asked frantically. She nods weakly, mouthing the words 'I love you.' Tears almost well in my eyes. "I love you too baby. Stay with me, please," I plead.

She tries to force the air from her lungs to form words, but she can't. She doesn't have enough strength. And it's right there I know she's going to die. So I spend the last few moments of her life with her. She pulls her finger up and crooks it, motioning me to come forward. "Tell…Katniss…Mother…Gale I love them." She struggles to speak. I look straight ahead and relay her message. "She said to tell Katniss, Mother, and Gale she loves you." Welp, someone's probably crying in District 12 right now.

"I…love you…Cato. I'll…see you…later." She strokes my cheek with a small smile on her lips. I kiss her forehead and her heart falters in her chest.

She's gone.

I set her gently on the ground, and turn to face my nemesis. I rise from my kneeling position, heading straight for her, sword bared.

Poised to avenge.

But, she's already sent the spear flying straight for my stomach.

"See ya later, alligator," she says, waving ironically.

I black out, falling to the ground gasping for air.

_See you later, love._

**Aralynn's P.O.V.**

I think I should introduce myself before I tell you what I've done.

I'm Aralynn Fisher, District Four. I'm sure you'll hear about me later.

Anyways, I'd just killed the last two 'star-crossed lovers' of this year's Hunger Games. God, I'm gonna have hell to pay later for this.

Whatever. Do watcha can to stay alive through this thing right?

The trumpets blared, and I felt the hovercraft lifting me into the air to clean me up.

The real games were about to begin for me.

* * *

**A/N: AND SO WE'VE REACHED THE END! Well, sequel link will be posted soon on THIS story, so look for ONE last update on this, and all it'll be is a link. So…not what you expected was it? I didn't originally plan for them to both die, but yanno, it just worked, considering how many are out there that they both live, and I'm like NO they don't usually BOTH live, so yeah. This was born! Comment away! (P.S. I'm prepared for hate, so, comment whatever you want, just don't be too brutal okay?) Okay. Love you! ****Sequel out soon!**** You'll meet more of Aralynn in the sequel, I promised. Questions are certainly welcome, because you are probably confused a bit. I'm more than willing to take any questions you have and will respond to them accordingly, though most of them will probably be answered in the sequel.**

**See you soon!**

**XOXO,  
Carmen**


	20. Sequel Out!

Sequel is out! It's called Hell To Pay. Title will probably change!

Give it a read?

XOXO,  
Carmen


End file.
